


With You

by an_alternate_world



Series: Tumblr Prompts: Coliver [2]
Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 04:05:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3555401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an_alternate_world/pseuds/an_alternate_world
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt: "Hey, I'm with you, okay? Always"</p>
            </blockquote>





	With You

**Title:** With You  
**Author:** an-alternate-world  
**Rating:**  K+  
**Characters/Pairing:** Connor Walsh/Oliver Hampton  
**Word Count:**  303  
**Summary:**  Tumblr Prompt: "Hey, I'm with you, okay? Always"  
**Warnings/Spoilers:**  None in particular for this drabble.  
**Disclaimer:**  I am in no way associated with  _How To Get Away With Murder_ , ABC, Peter Nowalk, Shonda Rhimes, or anything else related to the ABC universe.

* * *

_**Anonymous**  prompted a drabble fic which included the sentence: "Hey, I'm with you, okay? Always."_

* * *

Connor knew he was staring and his mouth was hanging open but he was still wrapping his head around what Oliver had told him, the bombshell that seemed to echo through eternity. In the silence, he could hear the ticking of a clock somewhere in Oliver's living room. It was almost like it was taunting him, reminding him that yes, time was still passing and he had wasted seconds,  _minutes_ , with his struggle to comprehend the news.

Oliver's face pressed into the pillow he'd clutched to his stomach, his shoulders shaking, sobs stifled by the fabric. He was so terrified that it broke Connor's heart and spurred him into action.

He rose on the bed, crawling the last few feet across the mattress and wrapped his arms around Oliver from the side. The other male tipped into his chest and Connor threaded his fingers through Oliver's hair, his lips pressing to the top of his head.

"Hey, I'm with you, okay?" he said, squeezing his arms around the man that he…he really,  _really_ liked. The news was scary, but it wasn't the end of the world. It didn't erase how he felt. Oliver had put up with his bullshit for the past months since Sam, accepting the lies that Connor was an addict struggling to get clean. Being here for Oliver, supporting him, caring for him… It was the  _least_ he could do. "I'm with you, Oliver. Always."

Oliver hiccuped into his chest, his fingers bunching into Connor's shirt. It wasn't hard to tell that Oliver was trembling - badly.

"I'm here, Oliver," he repeated, touching kisses to Oliver's hair and towards the tiny strip of his exposed forehead. "I'm not going anywhere. I promise."

And for the first time in his life, Connor had no intention of breaking the promise he'd made.

* * *

_**~FIN~** _


End file.
